ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Bad Brains (album)
Bad Brains is the first full-length studio album recorded by Bad Brains. It was originally released on cassette only, but has since been re-released by ROIR on both CD and vinyl. When the album was released in 1982, fans and critics alike were stunned to learn that the musicians behind this album – one of the fastest albums of all time upon its release – were African-American Rastafarians who also were skilled at reggae. The album was a crucial step in the formation of hardcore punk and the eventual fusion of hard rock and reggae adopted later by bands like Sublime, Fishbone, and 311.[citation needed] Many of the album's tracks were re-recorded for their 1983 follow-up, Rock for Light. Rock for Light did not contain re-recordings of "Don't Need It", "The Regulator", "Jah Calling", "Leaving Babylon", "Pay to Cum", "I Luv Jah" and "Intro". In-Effect Records released a CD version with the same track listing titled''Attitude: The ROIR Sessions'' in 1991.[citation needed] Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bad_Brains_(album)# hide *1 Track listing **1.1 1996 re-issue bonus track *2 Credits **2.1 Other credits *3 Cover versions *4 References *5 External links Track listinghttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Bad_Brains_(album)&action=edit&section=1 edit #"Sailin' On" – 1:55 #"Don't Need It" – 1:07 #"Attitude" – 1:19 #"The Regulator" – 1:07 #"Banned in D.C." – 2:12 #"Jah Calling" – 2:31 #"Supertouch/Shitfit" – 2:30 #"Leaving Babylon" – 4:10 #"Fearless Vampire Killers" – 1:07 #"I" – 2:05 #"Big Take Over" – 2:57 #"Pay to Cum" – 1:25 #"Right Brigade" – 2:27 #"I Luv I Jah" – 6:24 #"Intro" – 0:45 1996 re-issue bonus trackhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Bad_Brains_(album)&action=edit&section=2 edit #"Jah the Conqueror" – 2:05 Creditshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Bad_Brains_(album)&action=edit&section=3 edit *H.R. – vocals *Dr. Know – guitar, backing vocals *Darryl Jenifer – bass guitar, backing vocals *Earl Hudson – drums, backing vocals Other creditshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Bad_Brains_(album)&action=edit&section=4 edit Recorded by Jay Dublee and mixed by Jay Dublee with the assistance of Bad Brains. Art work on cover by Mir* aka David Lee Parsons aka Dave Ratcage, with photography by Laura Levine. Concept by Neil Cooper. All material was recorded at 171-A Studios, N.Y.C, during August, September, and October 1981, except "Pay to Cum", "I Luv I Jah" and "Jah Calling Dub" recorded live at 171-A on May 16, 1981. In 2008, the track "Right Brigade" was featured on the hardcore radio station in the computer game Grand Theft Auto 4 and was included on its soundtrack. Adam Yauch of Beastie Boys has been quoted as saying that this album is "the best punk/hardcore album of all time".[1] Cover versionshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Bad_Brains_(album)&action=edit&section=5 edit *"Leaving Babylon" was covered by Jesse Malin on his covers album, On Your Sleeve. 311 covered the song for their 1999 album Soundsystem. The track has also been covered by Living Colour andHIM. *Sublime often performed Bad Brains tunes during live shows. The deluxe edition of their Sublime album contains "I Luv I Jah" as "I Love My Dog" with different lyrics. The DVD of their Everything Under the Sun also contained a live version of "Leaving Babylon". *John Frusciante of Red Hot Chili Peppers covered "Big Takeover" on his first solo album, Niandra Lades and Usually Just a T-Shirt. He also covered a short acoustic rendition of "Sailin On'" during a 1989 interview.[4] *"Sailin' On" was covered by No Doubt for the MOM: Music for Our Mother Ocean album series. Moby covered the song for the Never Give In: A Tribute to Bad Brains (1999, Century Media) tribute albumto the band. Soulfly covered the song for the special edition of their album Conquer. HIM recorded a live version of "Sailin' On" for the record Uneasy Listening Vol. 2. Hardcore punk band Sailing On is also named for the song.[citation needed] *"I Luv I Jah" was covered live by Long Beach Dub Allstars in Hollywood featuring H.R. on vocals for their rare 1998 first album, LBDA & Friends. *"Supertouch/Shitfit" was covered by Hatebreed on their covers album, For the Lions, and was sampled by experimental hip hop group Death Grips on the song "Takyon (Death Yon)" from their mixtape''Exmilitary. *"I" was covered by Mark Kozelek on his 2013 covers album, ''Like Rats, as a stripped down acoustic version high-lighting the lyrics. Category:1982 albums